Vegeta's Tails
by goldfishlover73
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Bulma, Vegeta and Vegeta's tail. Note Rating Change!
1. First Tail

_"A series of drabbles centering around Bulma, Vegeta and Vegeta's tail. I am going with the idea that since Vegeta's tail was never permanently removed, as Goku's was, it occasionally grows back, and since Vegeta realizes he gets stronger faster without his tail, he keeps removing it. These are the stories in between. They are in no order, from any arc, will be any genre, and any rating._

_"Please enjoy"_

III

The first time Bulma saw Vegeta's tail, twitching slightly as he stalked down the hall in his Saiyan armor, she almost crapped herself.

Almost.

She pressed herself against the wall as he passed, which wasn't necessarily unusual since the Prince of all Saiyan's walked around like Capsule Corp was his castle, but _it grazed her skin_.

Long repressed memories surfaced: Giant Monkey Goku thrashing his way through Pilaf's castle; the sounds of children (and Yamcha) screaming at the tournament.

Vegeta froze, whipping around to glare at her.

She _eepped_.

The tail ran up her leg, tentatively, curling around her thigh, as if inspecting her.

It gave her thigh a friendly pat before slithering, as if saying 'Why hello there! I'm his tail! And if you piss me off, I'll fucking kill you, bitch!'

All very sweetly.

Bulma pressed herself harder against the wall as Vegeta's cold eyes bore into her. His tail was twirling lazily in the corner of her eye.

"Is there something _wrong_, woman?!" He seemed testier than usual. Maybe it's because he hadn't become a Super Saiyan yet, despite training nonstop for six months.

Or maybe he was just as skeptical of that damn soft, fuzzy appendage as she was.

"No-Nothing!" she tried to say sweetly, but the damn _thing_ seemed to be waving at her. _Mocking her_.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed before his head snapped back, before turning back slowly, a homicidal smirk gracing his lips.

_Fuck_.

"Oh, I see now!" he said smugly. She shivered as his tail ran up her arm. He took a step closer, it inched around her neck; a fashionable neckerchief that was slowly wrapping itself around her throat.

Joy.

"Does it scare you, woman?" he was whispering in her ear, his hands on either side of her face. "Imagine what I could do to you with just my tail or your entire race for that matter!"

Her mind had stopped at 'you' and she was trying _very_ hard to focus on his manic laughter and not…_other things_.

She hated her dirty mind sometimes.

She snapped back to reality as her breath was swept away by the _ungodly _softness of his tail closing off her windpipe.

"You-you wouldn't kill me." She gasped.

His smirk widened and his tail tightened. "Oh really?"

She raised a brow, daring. He growled.

She snapped her wrist up before he could react, tugging hard on his tail.

His smirk fell and his eyes crossed slightly as she saw his jaw set tightly. But his tail did slacken around her throat and glorious air entered her lungs once again.

"Well, I guess that's it then." She whispered playfully as the tail slid down her frame again. "And here I thought the reaction would be a lot like getting kicked in the balls-"

The wall next to her face exploded.

She almost crapped her pants again.

Almost.

"Bulma! Are you-_Oh god!_" A loud thud farther down the hall as Yamcha slammed himself against the wall, the color completely gone from his face.

Vegeta's face contorted slightly as he pushed away from Bulma. She watched as his tail wrapped itself around his waist.

Bulma smirked.

"Do I smell _urine_?"

III

AN: It's been stuck in my mind for a while, but school has kept me from writing. But it's almost done! Yay!

The first line has been stuck in my mind, as well as the last line. It was fitting the rest together, and I have to say that with the writing style I picked, it was fairly easy.

These drabbles aren't going to be in any particular order, but I figured I'd start with his first tail and go from there.


	2. Goodbye

"I can no longer stay on this planet." Vegeta's voice was eerily calm as he gazed up at the cloudless sky.

Bulma tried to ignore the pull at her heartstrings as she nodded. "I know." Usually, there would be a smart ass remark, an insult, the conversation ending in a 'fuck you' and one of them would storm off.

But that was before.

"I _must_ reach that pentacle, woman. I must become a Super Saiyan." She swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing back tears. Bulma Briefs did _not_ cry over any man.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as his tail unwound from his waist, straighten in her direction, almost as if it was beckoning her to him.

_To be at his side_.

She took a few steps closer. The soft appendage curled around her waist, squeezing gently. Her fingers curled around it, her thumb stroking the soft fur.

It squeezed again.

"Will you come back?" _Damnit!_ Her voice cracked.

He was quite for a moment. "Once I have ascended."

"What about the androids?" she took a step closer. She could wrap her arms around him, force him to stay and protect her planet.

_Protect_ _her_.

He grunted, but didn't move away.

"They do not scare me. Once I have reached Super Saiyan, I will save your _little planet_."

The air was heavy.

"Vegeta, I'm-"

"I know." His tail tightened, though his voice sounded indifferent. The tip patted her stomach. "I will return."

He finally looked behind him; looked at her. Time seemed to freeze as reality slammed her with the truth, stealing the air out of her lungs. _When did I fall for him?_

His hand was by her face, but she blinked and it was gone. He was looking back up at the sky. "I will return a Super Saiyan." He barked, stepping towards his waiting ship. His tail slowly unwound, slipping over her hand, tugging her wrist.

Almost making her reach out for him.

As the tip trailed away, finding its rightful place around its owners waist-

She felt suddenly cold.


	3. Purple Tail

The ship almost crashed as he tapped his foot as the single door opened agonizingly slow.

He had done it.

His body still seemed to glow as he jumped out of the ship. He repressed a laugh as he stalked towards Capsule Corp.

He froze.

The normal power levels of the humans was there; the scientist, the cook, the weakling and hi-'the' woman.

And another.

It was more powerful than all but the weaklings. _That wouldn't last. _He thought as he ripped the door off its hinges as he stormed through the house, his body pulsing towards the new energy.

He didn't think about _it_. What had happened between the woman. He knew about it before he left, but now-this new power-

It called it him.

Crashing into the room that he used to call his own, he froze at the sound of _something_. His head whipped to the sound and he stood, frozen, glaring at _it_.

_It_ glared back.

It had the ridiculous purple hair of its mother, but it had his power, his scowl, and his glare that could destroy planets.

His nose.

It was standing on two chubby legs inside a cage. Its small fingers curled around the bars. His heart pounded in his ears. _It is in there because it __wants__ to be. It is __allowing__ it. _His heart stopped when a long purple tail appeared from behind the boy. Undeniable proof that _this_ was his doing. His legacy.

His knees almost gave out.

"Vegeta!" he didn't move at the sound of the woman's voice.

It seemed so far away.

"Vegeta! You're back!" She seemed to move slowly through his line of sight. She went to the cage, her smile widening as she scoped up the small creature. She turned to him, but he wasn't there anymore.

He was twelve years old again, about to meet with Freeza for one of their 'special sessions.'

She held the ting up to him. He took a step back. "Vegeta," she sounded calmer though her grin was wider. "Vegeta, this is Trunks. Trunks," she looked down at the creature, "Trunks, this is your-"

"Don't." he choked. He felt his power level rise. The thing's tail curling around his mother's arm. Did he do that to his own mother at that age?

_The sounds of his own screams and bones snapping as the lizard's sharp voice rang out in an almost sing-song voice, "Oh, little monkey" Freeza held his jaw firmly as he gritted his teeth, glaring at the Mongrel. Ignoring the pain in his legs, the warm sticky ooze trailing down his legs, his face, into his eyes. _

_He would not cry in front of Freeza again. _

"_Oh little monkey, imagine what would happen if you decided to __breed__" his voice was full of disgust. "Indulging in those primitive instincts of yours. We'll, I suppose I'd just have to destroy them." He struggled but Freeza had him by the neck. "Imagine little baby monkeys dangling by their tails as I slowly drain the blood of out of them."He picked Vegeta up by the tail, Freeza's own tail slowly drawing a line across his throat. "Or should I cut off those ridiculous tails first monkey? Maybe the whole spine would come with it-"_

"Vegeta!" It was the woman's voice, her palm against his cheek. "Vegeta." She whispered.

He smacked her arm away, stumbling back. "It's not mine." He seethed.

"_The royal line, and the whole dirty race ends with you, Vegeta." _He looked down at the woman and her child. He expected the fire to rise to her eyes. For her to challenge him.

Not Fear.

Not _Pity_.

_Fucking bitch._ "It's not child of mine!" He slammed his fist into the wall, his voice cracking. Both mother and child (not mine!) jumped.

"Vegeta!" her voice was too soft, too fucking _concerned_.

He turned and stalked out of the room, the woman tight on his heels. His armor felt tight, claustrophobic as Freeza's voice rang louder in his ear, drowning out the woman. He blasted through the door frame, taking to the sky, keeping his eyes glued on the mountains.

Because every time he blinked, he saw that purple tail.

III

AN:

AH! Trunks' Tail! Never said these had to do with 'Vegeta's' Tails! Hahaha!

A few things

I made Bulma's hair purple, because Trunks' hair is purple. Her hair is originally purple in the manga. So now Trunks' hair makes more sense! Ta da!

I am also going with the fact that Vegeta can't tell the difference between boys and girls. For those who have not watched the original DragonBall, Goku has a tough time telling the difference between girls and boys unless he 'feels' them. Despite the bit of morbidness to this story, I thought that was a funny concept. That Vegeta couldn't tell whether Trunks was a boy or a girl.

So he's always called a child, or 'it.' Probably on the more morbid side, but whatever.

I really enjoyed writing this. I've been in a slump on the whole 'writing thing' so I was really happy how this came out.

Any confusion with anything? Please put it in the reviews! Thanks!

~GF


	4. Glaring

Bulma bit back the smile tugging at her lips.

She sat on the couch, feet curled underneath her, _watching_.

Vegeta and Trunks sat cross legged (or rather Vegeta cross legged, Trunks with his two _adorable_, chubby legs out in front of him) across from each other, not two feet between them, glaring at each other.

It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Vegeta's dark eyebrows threatened to dip into his eyes, his brow crinkled as the baby mirrored his father down to the small pout.

Neither made a noise, or gave in to the other's glare. Bulma had to stifle a giggle.

They had been like this since before she walked into the room, fifteen minutes ago. She doubts they even know she's there.

Vegeta's tail, which Bulma has decided was her favorite part of Vegeta (followed closely by his abs) was against Trunks' back, keeping him from tumbling over (though she doubted it was necessary). Trunks' own tail was curled around his father's, holding it in place. As they glared at each other.

Bulma let out a squeak of joy.

At the sound, Vegeta and Trunks jumped, one falling over and the other's small fingers grasping his father's tail.

It was her turn to be glared at.

Her smile widened.

"Well?" she almost laughed as Vegeta pulled himself back up into sitting position, glaring daggers at her.

Vegeta frowned before looking away. "He needs work, but he'll do."

Bulma rolled her eyes before dragging herself off the couch. "We'll I'm glad _he'll do_." Butterflies erupted in her stomach at his approval (finally) of his son. She went to scope her baby up, but paused, looking back over to the scowling Vegeta and back to the scowling Trunks. "I'll just leave you two alone." She huffed, standing straight up and stalking out of the room. Her footsteps were quick as she shuffled into the kitchen, startling her mother. She pressed her forefinger to her lips and counted to ten before tiptoeing back towards the living room, butterflies exploding in her chest.

Just as she had entered the living room before, Vegeta sat scowling at their son, who scowled back, their tails interlocked.


	5. Comforting

Vegeta looked into the room with disgust.

The woman was crying _again_. "Humans are so weak." He muttered as he watched her. She was on her stomach, her head in her pillow as her shoulders shook violently

"Bastard." She sobbed.

"It is not my doing that you are crying!" he snapped.

"Not _you_." She moaned, pulling herself up. Her face was red, swollen and stained with tears.

Her blue and red eyes stared at him. He scowled, crossing his hands over his chest, his tail tightening around his waist. "So weak!"

She rolled her eyes, walking over to her table that had a large mirror. She pulled at her eyes, poked at her cheeks and sighed deeply.

"No wonder he cheated. Look at me. So hideous…"

"He cheated? I knew he was a weakling. Can't even fight fair with a woman." He scoffed.

Bulma froze before bursting out laughing. Her hands slammed against the table as her shoulders shook _again _and tears rolled out of her eyes _again_.

"Goddamn woman! Stop with your damn tears!" Before he knew himself, he was in her room and pulling her straight up, shaking her slightly. Her hands went to his biceps, gripping to keep her balance.

She was smiling. "No, I'm not crying anymore-no he-he was with another woman." Vegeta raised a brow. She raised both of hers, "You _know_…" she coaxed. "Another-"

"Was he trying to devour another woman's face?" he asked disgusted. His mind flashed to the _multiple _times he had seen these two humans licking and biting each other's face.

He felt his stomach curl at the thought.

She started shaking again before she barked out laughter again, gripping him tightly, and head falling to his shoulder. His tail unraveled slightly from him, wrapping around her waist to pull her off him.

She was smiling widely. "That was kissing, Vegeta and yes, more or less. Well…more."

"You humans disgust me." He scoffed, finding an opening and dislodging himself from her.

She giggled. Fingers gripping his tail, keeping him from completely escaping. She rubbed the tip.

He looked back, scowling, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Vegeta knew that look-She was far, far away.

Vegeta scowled, his tail trying to escape, but it was hopeless. Her thumb ran down lazily. He felt his muscles relax slightly before he sighed. "Come on woman." He took a step and she followed mechanically, his tail acting like a leash. He led her to his own room where he laid stomach down on the ground, his tail pushing her down on his back. "If you're going to be more useless than usual, you might as well be helpful."

III

Bulma blinked, her heart aching slightly.

_Yamcha, you bastard._

She then realized what she was sitting on (when did she sit down) was moving. She looked down and realized she was sitting cross legged on Vegeta's back as he did pushups in his room, his tail between her fingers, methodically being rubbed. As soon as she stopped he sat up, making her slid off him.

"Leave woman. I must train." He stood up, his tail whipping around his waist. He crossed the room, pausing at the door. He looked back to her, "and forget about that weakling. You might be a weakling, but you can do better than him. Someone worthy of your other strengths."

With that, he left.


	6. Biting each others faces off

It was always strange what this woman could get him to do.

"I don't understand why you waste your time with this shit!" Vegeta gestured to the screen.

The woman sighed, "It's called TV."

He looked over to her, "Yes, I understand what this device is, but why watch two attempt to eat each others-"

"Oh for fucks sake its called 'kissing' and you don't use your teeth." She put her head in her hands and he couldn't help but grin.

"It's not my fault. Many species eat their mates, how would I know that humans would be-"

"Shh! This is the best part."

The male, who had larger muscles for a human male was slowly pulling the woman close to him, their lips meeting. He looked over to the woman who's eyes were sparkling.

He frowned. "You never watched this shit when that weakling was around."

She sighed, "I know." Her voice seemed slightly disappointed.

He rolled his eyes. "No wonder humans are so weak-all they think about is sex."

She looked at him skeptically. "Says the man who has never been kissed."

He looked at her incrediously. "Like I would want to do-" he froze as he felt something press against his lips. All he could see was purple hair and a small hand clenching his thigh tightly. His body was trembling as she pressed her lips harder against his. His body screamed to grab her and throw her into the wall.

But he sat there and took it.

Even his tail betrayed him by wrapping around her waist, pulling her into his lap. He felt something warm run against his lips and he suddenly felt very hot. His hands fell to her hips, gripping tightly. her hand went from his leg to his wrists, pulling at his hands gently until he loosened his grip. Her hands then traveled up his arms to his neck.

Whatever that warm thing was broke his closed lips and his brain seemed to 'click' off.

His eyes were shut as his tail wrapped tighter around her as he pressed his fingers tighter on her hips again.

_This taste_. It was so sweet-sweeter than any food he'd tasted on this planet as his tongue rubbed against it, forcing its way into her mouth.

He groaned as her fingers found his hair, pulling hard as she bit his tounge.

Breathing deeply through his nose his tail wondered up her shirt, making her-_so_ _soft_- squirm as his body screamed to slam her up against the wall.

_And take her_.

And like it started-

It stopped.

That goddammned woman pulled herself off him, leaving him cold and mouth still agape. She pulled hard on his tail so it released her. But he didn't feel it.

Something _else_ was throbbing.

She smirked, looking down at him, then to his spandexed pants before sauntering off.

"Tell me how the movie ends."

Vegeta watched as her hips swayed, making his moth water.

With a few shaky breathes, Vegeta shook his head twice before jumping off the couch, _not chasing_ her. "Just what the hell was that!?"

III

Just a reminder, I'm making Bulma's hair purple! Go Purple Haired Bulma! :D


	7. Interruptions

He was getting use to this 'kissing' thing.

It was like he was in the middle of a battle field. His hair stood on end as he pressed her against him, her straddling him as their tongues battled, her fingers digging harshly into his hair, his triceps, his forearms, legs, butt-

Fuck when she pulled his tail when he was like this it made him growl and buck his hips, making her moan his name.

He liked the sound of her moaning his name.

Her fingers were currently pulling at his armor, as his hands groped her breast as his tail made quick work with the zipper of her pants. She twisted under him, encouraging him his tail pulled at the offending, _tight, _clothes his body humming at its prize she pulled her mouth away, kissing the skin on his exposed neck.

Before _biting_.

He gritted his teeth as he rubbed himself against her.

_This really is a battle_.

His tail almost had her free of those god awful shorts when he froze.

"What is it?" she whispered, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"Fuck." His tail pulled harshly _up_ on her pants before grabbing her waist and flinging her on the other side of the couch. He was up and out of the room before she could speak.

"Vege-"

"Hey Bulma!"

"_Yamcha_!" the Prince could smell the flowers from here.

"Oh Bulma! You haven't been crying again have you!?" The bastard seemed too cheery at the thought.

"No!" she huffed. "Just…" Vegeta smirked-he could _smell_ her thinking about him. "Talking to Vegeta…"

"Bulma you know I don't like you spending time with him."

Vegeta snorted, heading towards the Gravity Room. _Damn right you don't._

__III

AN: God Damn YamCha!

I was originally going to have Yamcha do this in the one before this. "Biting each others..." But I felt it was too cliche. For their first kiss type of thing. *shrugs*

I think that I'll do more first kisses, since none of these stories are related (except the last two maybe, due to the first line) but not really.

I hope you enjoyed! ;)


	8. Trust

Vegeta gripped the cold can of sports drink as his body almost hummed. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Nine hours of 300 times earth's gravity. Could Kakarot say the same thing? Vegeta doubted it. Vegeta ripped off the top of the can, downing half its contents as his smirk deepened. He almost turned back and headed back to the gravity chamber. His energy soared as he felt like punching something. Perhaps he'd find the other Saiyan and destroy him.

_Pathetic low class wretch. If he thinks he could ever beat-_

"Yamcha, stop-"

"Bulma, you know I'm right." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he heard the woman and her little mate bicker again._ If he would train half as much as he whined to that woman, he would maybe survive ten minutes in a fight with the small, bald one._ Vegeta snorted, rounding the corner to the living room.

"You just don't know Vegeta," Vegeta froze, taking a step back into the hall. "You just aren't giving him a chance…" her voice was small.

"Oh really, Bulma? I'm not? You know as well as I do that he's staying on this planet just to try to kill the android. He doesn't care at all about anyone on this planet! He might even turn and kill everyone if he can manage to kill the androids! You shouldn't let him just waltz around the house! He could kill us all!"

Vegeta peeked in the room. His brow furrowed. _What am I doing _hiding_? _The woman huffed, her hands on her hips. "I'm sure if he was going to kill anyone, you'd be the first on his list with an attitude like that."

"He already had me killed once." Yamcha's voice was low. Not threatening, Vegeta was sure he couldn't threaten the purple haired woman with anything. She might have been weak, but she was strong at the same time.

"And that was in the past." Her hands fell before one came up to the bridge of her nose. "Listen, you don't have to worry about me. He's been here almost a _year_. I will be fine-"

"Fine?! _Fine_?! Bulma he-"

"You don't know him like-!" Bulma turned towards the hall, but Vegeta was back in the shadows.

"What? Like you?" Scarface rolled his eyes, "You don't know him."

"Neither do you." She snapped. "I'm not saying trust him, just-just trust me." She placed her hand on his arm, smiling weakly. "He's going to help save us. Have a little faith in him."

The guy rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine. Just, watch out for him. Stay away as much as you can, alright?"

The woman nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to go train, I'll be back in a few hours." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall in the hall as he heard them press their lips against each other. He felt the Scarface leave.

The woman sighed. For a few minutes Vegeta stayed in the hallway.

"Well? Are you going to stay in their all day? Did you break the Gravity Room again?" she seemed tired.

Vegeta scowled as he strutted out of the hallway. His head tilted up slightly. "No woman, it is still acceptable." He watched her watch him. He finished off the can, clenching it into a small ball.

She smiled softly. "You know, that's not how you open those." She reached over and grabbed the top he'd ripped off. She lifted a small tab and it clicked. She held the hole to her eye.

"Why did you say those things to him?"

"Hmm?" She handed the top back to him, her fingers brushing his palm, making it burn. He stared at her. She seemed…different.

"I don't need you to defend me." He pulled his shoulders back as far as they need. "His petty words don't bother-"

"I know." She looked down at the ground. "But it bothers _me_." When she looked back up at him, he almost took a step back. Her eyes were shining. She wasn't going to cry, this woman didn't cry like the women on the television. "You're not the way they think you are." he frowned, but didn't agree or disagree. "You act all tough-well, you _are tough_ but you're not this evil bastard that you keep projecting." He sneered but she didn't let him speak. "I know you're a good person, Vegeta. And you might not see it, and I know that most of everyone else on this planet doesn't see it." Vegeta blinked and she was suddenly _there_, inches from him. _When had she moved?_ "But I can see it. And I appreciate that you're here."

How she was wrong, how she couldn't read him as well as she could see, but the words wouldn't fall. He swallowed as her bright eyes shined.

His heart beat heavily in his chest. He wanted to touch her. His tail brushed her legs, but wasn't enough. His mind flashed to what it would be like to put his lips to hers, like he'd seen the other man.

She licked her lips.

He swallowed, brushing past her. "You should listen to your mate." His voice wasn't as steady as he would want it. Rage filled him. _She put me under some spell_. "You shouldn't trust me as well as you think."

She hummed. It rang in his ears as he turned, scowl falling off his face. Her face held a knowing smile; her fingers were rubbing his, _his_ tail. The traitor was wrapped around her waist, patting her stomach-something he'd seen his father do to his mother.

He felt his face burn before he stalked off.


	9. Meeting the Family

Bulma hid her smirk behind her glass.

Bra does not.

The dinner table is thick with tension and the only person oblivious to this is the one everyone is staring at. Or at least everyone but Bulma. Her blue eyes shift between Vegeta, Trunks and Trunk's 'little friend' Amiko, who was gaping at the only person eating. Or, as it really was, shoveling food in his mouth.

Vegeta, who had been forced into a shirt (a buttoned down one no less) and even a _tie,_ was attacking his food like it was going to scurry away otherwise. If the poor girl knew how 'non-royal' Saiyans ate, her jaw wouldn't be slack.

And Trunks' face wouldn't be red (the look in his eyes as they glared at his father reminded her of the first time Vegeta looked at her-ready to rip limb from limb).

"So, how'd you meet?" Bulma asked probably way too causally. Her daughter giggled.

The couple jumped, Amiko's face reddening, looking down at her untouched plate. "At-at a company event." Not surprisingly, Vegeta didn't stop eating, but his eyes did drift to hers. She smiled. She remembered the _one_ event he had gone to.

It somehow ended up on fire.

They fell into silence once again, this time, the sounds of two plates scraping as Bra joined her father, and eating with enough vigor it would make Goku proud. She didn't eat like that very often, but the look on his brother's friend's face made her forget her lady like training and match her father's pace.

Poor Trunks.

"So…Mr. Briefs…" the girl stammered. Bulma had to give her credit for being brave.

Vegeta stopped eating long enough to swallow slowly and his gaze met hers. "I'm not Mr. Briefs." He said before resuming.

Bulma snorted.

"Mom." Trunks whispered. "Do _something_."

Bulma took a shaky breath. "Well, he's _not_ Mr. Briefs." Trunks sent her a death glare, the lighter dishes on the table shaking.

"Boy." Vegeta warned. The room fell into silence as Vegeta wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back, crossing his arms. "You wanted to say something, girl?" Vegeta's voice calmed as his glare even softened.

"Um…y-yes… just…" she took a deep breath before a friendly, forced smile lit up her face, "What is it that you do for a living."

Bulma bit her lip as Vegeta's eyes came to hers, almost asking permission to answer. She shrugged. "I am the protector of earth." Vegeta said smoothly, not looking at his son. "I train to prepare myself for the next dangers of the Universe who threaten this world."

"Oh." The girl nodded, looking over to Trunks, who had his hands buried in his face. "Well…that's an…admirable…job, I guess." Bra was squirming in her seat as Vegeta tried to keep the smirk off his face.

The girl laughed nervously before it _clicked_. "Wait…seriously?"

Vegeta nodded, "Trunks is as well-"

"_Mom!_"

The girl sat straighter, "Does this happen often?"

"More than you would think." He said seriously.

There was a pregnant pause.

"The food is delicious, mom." Bra said more enthusiastically than she had ever heard before.

The rest of the table started eating.

Except Vegeta, who watched the girl.

After three minutes, Trunks jumped up, grabbing the girls hand probably a little _too_ harshly. "We have to go. We'll miss our movie."

Bulma nodded, "Have a good-"

"Have you told her about your tail, Boy?"

Trunks froze. Bra dropped her glass, it shattering on the floor.

"That's low daddy." Bra whispered.

_And that was the look he gave Yamcha when he touched me the first time after 'it.'_

Trunks' eyes were red.

"T-t-tail?!" the girl stepped away from Trunks and the rest of the Briefs. "You-you don't…you don't have a tail."

"That's right." He said, though he seemed like he was trying to confirm with himself more than anyone else in the room. "I _don't_." his voice seethed as the dishes started to rattle more. Vegeta just sat there, looking rather smug.

The girl physically jolted. "The thing…" she whispered, making Trunks whip around to her. "The thing on your lower back!" her eyes widened. "_Tail_." She took a small intake of breath. "You told me that was a _birthmark_!"

"He _was_ born with a tail." Vegeta said like it was obvious."

"Ami-"

She stumbled back. "I-I need some time to think about this…" she muttered.

"Ami-"

"I'll call you." She smiled wearily at Bulma. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Briefs." Her smile faltered as her eyes found Vegeta. She quickly left.

Silence filled the dining room.

The dishes were clanking loudly, but nothing else. Bulma had to hand it to her son-she thought he'd been Super 2 by now.

Trunks opened his mouth, but Vegeta spoke first. "If the woman can't accept your Saiyan as much as your human heritage, then she is not worth your time." Trunks mouth shut, his shoulders pushed back. "I'm sure you haven't told her about Majin Buu or Freeza's henchmen or the dragon star-"

"And you wonder why I don't bring girls home." His words were directed at her.

She carefully picked her words. "I fell in love with your father despite him causing the death of friends and the destruction of countless worlds and even wanting to kill me." She put her hand on her husband's forearm lovingly, though he wouldn't look at her. She patted it fondly.

"And what about when Bra brings home boys?" Trunks ignored his mother-it's a story he'd heard one hundred times before.

Bra looked to her dad, whose brows furrowed. "Oh, this won't happen with her." Bra smirked evilly to her brother. Vegeta nodded. "Because she will not be around these _boys_." It was Trunks turn to smirk.

"Daddy!" Bra squealed. Trunks and Bra started yelling at each other while Vegeta sat between them, rolling his eyes. His eyes met Bulma's and she smiled.

_I love my family._

__III

AN: I haven't done a lot of Bra stuff.

And the more I watch the original Dragon Ball, I'm not sure how much of a shock factor this would be...no one seems too curious that Goku has a tail. I'm not sure. I love Bra in this. The fact there isn't too much about her, (and I haven't really watched Dragon Ball GT) makes it easy to work with her and make her fun. I know her attitude is more like Vegeta's though I think he's a bit too...abridged than cannon.

But whatever.

Hope you laughed as much as I did! ^^


	10. Why He's Here

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Despite the height difference, Yamcha felt very, very small.

He took a shaky breath-which Vegeta heard (of course).

His tail twitched.

Yamcha quivered.

"What do you want, you pathetic weakling?"

Yamcha felt a surge of bravery and opened his mouth, but that look on the Saiyan's face, the way _his tail swirled, mockingly_, the bravery left him like air leaving a helium balloon.

_Toodle-loo._

"I-I-I want-" he took a shaky breath, standing as tall as he could, staring down at the Prince. "I want you to leave Bulma alone." Yamcha _really_ didn't like sparkle in Vegeta's eye. It looked like he was about to drown some kittens-and like it. "She's-she's a good girl and I don't want you-you-"

"Me what, weakling?" Vegeta was _too fucking amused_. "Taint her with my evil aura? Perhaps we will touch the same piece of cheese in the cold box and my sheer evil will make her start drowning kittens in puddles."

Yamcha quivered at the mental image and the fact Vegeta almost read his mind. "No-just-"

Vegeta took a step towards him. Yamcha took a step back. It was a dance he _would_ lose.

"Have you come to make up with her again? Beg for mercy? To the small, weaker-than-you girl?"

"She's not weak!"

"You're damn straight." Vegeta's voice was cold. Yamcha had to take a deep breath too make sure he hadn't been stabbed.

He felt so very cold.

He felt something warm and soft on his arm, his shoulders before it wrapped around his neck. He tried to relax but once his feet were off the ground and Vegeta stood looking smug as ever, Yamcha gave up and squirmed like a fish out of water. Despite the fact he was even taller than the Prince now, he felt even smaller.

He eeped, grabbing onto Vegeta's tail, yanking hard.

Vegeta just stood there.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Vegeta dangling Yamcha in the hallway of Capsule Corp like a pig at a slaughter house-all its blood pooling to the ground.

And all he had come over to do was _fucking apologize_.

…_Again_.

A door down the hall opened. Vegeta's smirk widened. Yamcha's eyes drifted to see blue, wide eyes mouth agape, with purple hair askew.

Stepping out of a room that was _not hers_.

III

AN:I'll be honest, I didn't really know how to end it, so it's an open ending.

And there is a story behind this.

I have been posting all my work on my dA account as well as . And there is a big Yamcha fan that goes around, telling me to stop bashing Yamcha.

And my reply was: "Do you scour dA looking for Vegeta/Bulma stories that have Yamcha depicted in a not so glamorous light just to exclaim your love for Yamcha? Everyone of my stories you have something negative to say about how I am depicting Yamcha. I'm a Vegeta-Bulma shipper, as you can tell with all my bloody stories and art. I have nothing that benefits you. Stop trolling!"

So their response was "stop bashing then. If you don't like him, why put him in the story?" Which bothers me for mutliple reasons. The main reason being the fact that there is no comma in 'stop bashing, then'

this person doesn't understand what the word 'comedic' is. So like the adult that I am, I wrote a this! I feel it doesn't do Yamcha justice. More ridicule and what not is needed. Its not that I don't like Yamcha- I do!...sort of...but using him for comedic purpose is much better than his actual purpose (which is to die).

But I can't complain about the annoying person on dA. Gave me inspiration! huuzah!


	11. Envy

He imagined her rough, calloused hands gripping the soft skin of his face. Wide, fearful brown eyes as he applied light pressure to his temple. Eyes bulging slightly. Only a bit more pressure, just a bit, and the poor little man's skull would crack.

But, the image of blood oozing from his nose, mouth, ears and eyes didn't give him the same satisfaction it would have before.

III

After he invaded Vegeta's space-_his gravity chamber_-Vegeta contemplated dragging him in the there, cranking it up to a 'light workout' (for the Prince of Saiyans at least) and watch as his own 'muscles' crush him.

His usual smirk? It was replaced with a frown-and a frustrated growl.

The tears would have done him in.

III

The Scarface was weak in many aspects, but Vegeta gave him credit where it was due-when it came to the purple haired woman, he was strong. He held his ground-properly defending his honor.

Apologizing when it was due.

III

_The sad little human is so weak_. Vegeta stood watching the two of them in the yard. Despite it being morning, it was warm. The woman was teething a straw, smiling strangely at the weakling, who was smiling strangely back. They stood _very_ close but not quite touching.

If he had been anyone else, Vegeta might have felt like he was interrupting something special.

But Vegeta didn't do such things.

Scarface's eyes flickered to his. Time slowed as the 'fighter' stood straighter, putting his fingers on the woman's arm lightly. Vegeta's tail uncurled, whipping it around him before he snarled in disgust.

What was he getting worked up about?

Vegeta stalked to the gravity chamber, impatiently waiting for the door to open and then to close. He didn't blink because he didn't want to see that smile- the way she looked at the pathetic one.

He cursed himself as he set the gravity higher-higher than usual. _What am I getting so worked up over? I will ignore that weakling's challenge. Not like it was really a challenge. If I wanted that woman, I could have her. Phhe! He is no competition-there is _no_ competition!_

Vegeta shook his head, cursing at the imagers of _her_ looking at _him_. Not with pity-never with pity-but empathy and fucking understanding.

Vegeta didn't hear the siren, alerting him to the start of the simulation.

The bot damn near killed him, knocking him off balance. He threw a ki ball and rolled, dodging another shot.

_This is what I need. More training-no distractions_.

But every time he closed his eyes, he saw bright blue eyes.


	12. Promise

Vegeta's heart felt heavy in his chest.

He stared down at the form, whom glared back at him, small chubby hands on the…crib or something…to him it was a cage.

Vegeta's hands gripped the top of the cage. His mind reeled to his own father. The last time he saw him, the last few words they spoke. Vegeta had believed those lies and empty promises that made him endure the beatings and tortures that Freeza put him through. He could still taste the metal of his own blood.

He felt something on his wrist, bringing him out of his thoughts. The boy's purple tail had wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling the boy to his wobbly feet. The glare was still there but his eyes looked deep into Vegeta's.

A strong feeling of possessiveness encompassed him. His own tail wrapped around the boys neck and torso. Despite the little things glare, he nuzzled it.

Vegeta nodded. "Now listen here you." he whispered. "You are only half Saiyan, meaning you are going to try twice as hard to protect yourself." He gripped the bars harder, leaving dents. The strange boy from the futures words rang in his ear. "And I may not always be here to protect you." He took a deep breath. "But while I'm here, I will do what I can to protect you." The little bastard seemed to be looking at him saying '_Duh'_

Vegeta glared at the boy. "Even it means killing you."

The child stared at him blankly. "My father wasn't as generous."

He swore to himself that he would never put any offspring of his through what he had.

Vegeta put a heavy hand on his purple head. The boy continued to glare, but nuzzled his tail.

III

AN: this really didn't come out the way I wanted it to. .

I do like the last sentence though!


	13. A Princess

AN: For my number 1 fan/reviewer Kathrine Loves Kisses. She wanted a little Vegeta-Bra lovin'.

III

Vegeta hoped it would be a girl.

He watched as his woman got slowly bigger and bigger. She would stare at herself in the mirror at night, naked, frowning at her appearance. She would tilt her head to the side, lips puckered out slightly, brow furrowed. "I hope it's just as easy to lose now as it was with Trunks…"

Vegeta bit back a growl; he didn't know what it was about her like that that made him so possessive.

III

She kept asking him to feel the baby. Trunks would have his face flush against his mother's stomach, eyes wide and a ridiculous smile across his face. He would watch from a distance as family and friends ooh and aahed over her, all pressing their hands to her stomach.

When she asked, he just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. But the smile she gave him made him think she knew the real reason.

That he felt the small warriors kicks when they slept.

III

"What do you want to name him?" Bulma asked one morning. Her hair was long again-she said something about good hair while she was pregnant. She was leaning against the counter as he rummaged through the fridge.

Vegeta's heart stopped. "Him?" he looked out at her.

She nodded, popping a grape in her mouth. She patted her round stomach. "I have a feeling it's a boy."

He frowned.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're not the most excited about all this but you can at least help pick a name this time."

He grunted. Like she knew him. "How about Cabbage?"

She sighed, please don't use what we have the fridge. He growled.

_That was my grandmother's name._

III

Vegeta told the human in the hideous green pants and shirt that if they touched his offspring with the knife, he would remove her throat.

Trunks cracked his knuckles for effect.

Bulma rolled her tired eyes. "It's to cut the umbilical cord, dear."

Vegeta let his power level rise. "When the boy came back from this disgusting place, his tail was removed." He looked over accusingly at her. "I wasn't even sure he was mine."

Bulma smiled as Vegeta stalked after the nurse, who was fleeing to the nursery with her baby. "He's just excited." She looked up at her son, who seemed too big than he should be. "I think it's why he hasn't gotten rid of his tail. He was getting ready for some Saiyan ceremony or something…"

"Uh….mom?"

"Did the same with you, but he didn't know I knew. Heard him on the baby monitor."

"Mom…" Trunks interrupted. "My…uh…tail?"

"Didn't grow for the first few days." Bulma mumbled tiredly. "Scared the shit out of your grandfather." Bulma yawned. "Make sure your father doesn't kill anyone." She said as she drifted off the sleep.

III

Vegeta padded into the little room across the hall from his and his woman's. He'd finally scared everyone away and Trunks and his woman finally went to sleep.

Warmth spread across his chest as he looked down at his small offspring.

_A female_.

His tale wrapped softly around the small thing, lifting her out of her basket. He gathered her in his arms, their tails interlocking. His body felt on fire as she gurgled slightly.

He bit back a smile while the pad of this thumb rubbed her cheek softly. He began singing a lullaby that his mother sang to him.

Bright blue eyes stared at him widely, little mouth parted. Her little blue tail wrapped around his tightly.

He moved her side to side. She smiled.

He couldn't help himself-he smiled back.

_A perfect princess._


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma bit her lip.

How was she going to break the news to Yamcha about her and Vegeta? It's not like she meant for it to happen! _It just…yeah…_one moment she was arguing with Vegeta over 'God-knows-what' and the next…

Her face reddened.

_The worst part is Yamcha was right. He had thought I had a thing for Vegeta…and I didn't! Well, sort of._

"Hey, Bulma!" Bulma jumped as Yamcha entered the room.

_Shit_. "H-hey…"

"We need to talk." His brows furrowed slightly. She gulped. _He already knows_.

He looked over her shoulder, his face reddening, "I-I met someone…" he peeked at her before looking away. "I know we haven't been dating for _months-_" he gave her a small smile. "But I wanted to tell you. Ya know…in case you see us together. So you're not shocked or anything…especially angry." He laughed awkwardly.

She smiled. "Thanks." She said softly.

"I feel it's best for both of us. Moving on and stuff." _He seems more at peace than before_. She touched his arm. "I hope she makes you happy."

His face broke into a wide grin. "She does." Warmth spread through her chest.

"I'm glad."

He let out a small cough before squaring his shoulders. "Friends?" He held out his arms.

She smiled brightly, "Of course!" he pulled her into a hug. "Besides, we've been through too much not to be!"

Guilt slowly seeped into her stomach. _Shit_. "Well…while we're on the subject…" Yamcha pulled back, arms resting on her forearms.

"Hmm?" he raised a brow.

Bulma saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Yam-!"

A blur shot between her and Yamcha and with a giant crash, drywall dust filled the room. Bulma coughed slightly, waving the dust away as she heard a growl.

"Do_ not_ touch her." It was low. It was dangerous. Bulma took a step back.

Vegeta had the tall man pushed against the wall by the throat. Yamcha seemed to relax before swinging his leg, connecting with Vegeta's head.

It didn't faze him.

Vegeta's tail grabbed his offending foot. He wasn't smirking, wasn't gloating, and wasn't doing any…Vegeta-like-thing. He was very, very quite.

Yamcha's life flashed before her eyes and she reacted quickly. She ran across the room and yanked at Vegeta's tail.

_Hard_.

Vegeta froze, giving Yamcha the opportunity to escape, slumping against the wall, cradling his throat, taking shaky breathes.

"You-you wanted to tell me something!?" his voice was a few octaves higher than usual. His eyes more pronounced. Probably from almost popping out of his head.

She smiled shakily.

III

So, I wrote this a while ago...I've started to type up the stories that I wrote on paper...I have quite the little stack!

More Updates soon!


	15. Same Boy, Different Briefs

Bulma stood, hands on her hips, bracing herself. The Gravity room door slid open silently as Vegeta stepped out. Sweat shined off his chest, making her knees melt as he stalked towards her. His lip was curled in a growl. She gathered herself, "Now hold on." She held out her hands to stop him. _Like this is going to stop him_.

Her eye caught something behind him and her hand shot out to grab it. Vegeta caught her wrist easily, his tail wrapping around his waist. He smirked smugly, "It's been too long woman. That little trick won't work on me anymore." She rolled her eyes before pressing herself against him. His eyes widened before narrowing.

She pried her hand fro his, wrapping both arms around his neck. "But this does." She whispered into his ear. She knew her Vegeta. If he's interrupted in the middle of training, only two things can calm him down.

And she's hoping to stop one with the other.

His eyes dilated, his tail unwinding around his waist and slowly wrapping around hers. She smirked as his hands gripped her hips. "Why is he here?" Vegeta's voice hissed darkly.

Her eyes widened, trying to push away, but his tail held her as he hoisted her on his shoulder. She struggled but it was no use.

"Listen, Vegeta, I know you don't like him but-"

"Trunks is not here." Bulma felt her hair stand on end as he went Super. _Oh shit_. "Why is _he_ here?!" Bulma's mind screamed _Do something_!

Because he already knew why _he_ was here.

Bulma reached and pulled Vegeta's tail, but it didn't phase him. "I told you that won't work, woman." The door exploded as they made their way towards the living room.

"Mom!" Trunks was hurrying towards, them, looking scared. It felt like a static charge was scourching Bulma's skin.

"Do not destroy my house!"

Bulma felt them come to a screeching halt. Bulma couldn't see, but there was only one thing that could stop Vegeta when he was like this.

"Daddy." Bra's voice was small and quivering slightly.

Bulma shared a look with Trunks before rolling her eyes. Trunk's eyes snapped up, looking over Vegeta's shoulder (or Bulma's ass-really one-in-the-same at this point), mouthing _Run_. Bulma tugged on Vegeta's tail once more before he finally released her. She rolled off his shoulder, being braced by his tail for a split second before she fell to the floor.

Luckily, her loving son helped her to her feet. She brushed herself off before surveying the damage. Vegeta had the look of death in his eyes as he glared at the poor, poor bastard on the couch. His shirt was rumpled, face flushed, and eyes wide. Bulma' noticed a mark on his neck that was already fading. But it wasn't as bad as Bra's.

Bulma swore she would never judge her daughter-she had her first boyfriend live at her house until long after they had stop dating and Bulma had had some other man's child. But Bulma didn't have…Vegeta as a father.

She _really_ should have known better.

"Daddy…" Bra took a step towards her father, who, by the feel of the air, was about to go Super 2.

Vegeta shoved her out of the way, sending her crashing though the TV stand. "I'm going to kill you."

"Goten, run!" Trunks yelled, but Goten Son was already on his feet, Super, and in a defensive stance.

Time slowed, all eyes on Vegeta. Bulma was wondering how to break the news to ChiChi of her baby boy's death when Bra stumbled out of the once TV and let out a loud exasperated sigh/scream. "Daddy! This is stupid!" She stalked over to Goten, putting her hands on her hips and stamping her foot, shaking the house.

"Uh…Bra…?" Goten made a move to touch Bra. Trunks pulled Bulma away from Vegeta as he jumped to Super 2. Bra stood her ground.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his daughter. Like a curtain being pulled away, her whole demeanor changed. She 'pouted.' "daddy, I thought you would approve of Goten." Bulma cringed at the poor choice of the word "Goten."

Vegeta was growling.

Trunks laughed.

"He's-he's strong, he's half Saiyan and-and he care about me." Bulma had to admit, the tears were a nice touch.

"He's Kakarot's spawn."

"he's _strong_! Stronger than any other boy on Earth!"

Trunks cleared his throat.

Everyone ignored him.

Vegeta's power level dropped slightly as he crossed his arms. Bulma silently cheered, throwing her daughter the thumbs up as Goten slowly crept towards the door.

They all froze as Vegeta returned to his normal stated and stalked out of the room.

"Well…" Bulma said after a few minutes. "At least you're not dead…one less thing I have to explain to ChiChi…"

"I don't understand why you thought _this_ would be a good idea!" Trunks failed his arms around the room.

Bra huffed, crossing her arms, "Daddy just needs to relax."

Bulma frowned. "You're father doesn't relax." She pointed a finger at Goten. "And you should have known better."

Goten opened his mouth, but Bulma sighed. "But, I guess resisting the Brief…" she looked to her daughter, "'charm' is impossible." She pinched her nose. "Go before Vegeta decides he's going to kill you."

Goten didn't have to be told twice.

Trunks sighed. "I guess I'll go give father a punching back." He sent a dirty look to his sister. "The things I do for family."

Bra stomped her feet. "This isn't my fault."

Bulma sighed, leaving her pouting daughter alone in the living room. "I hope Goten knows what he's getting into."

Trunks sighed.

III

AN: was written for someone on dA.

If there is a prompt you want me to write, please tell me! I aim to please!

I made Trunks a bit more GT-like than I meant to. The butt of the joke...but it fit and flowed very well.

I hope you all enjoy!


	16. Parent Teacher Conference

The man behind the desk looked warily up at Vegeta who was leaning against the wall, who, for effect barred his teeth. The man jumped slightly, making Vegeta smirk.

Kakarott's woman glared at him. He let his tail waggle at her. He knew how much she hated when he had his tail. It was proof that her husband wasn't truly human...or something...Vegeta never really cared to find out. He just knew he looked down at his own boy for his heritage and that's what bothered him.

The said boy looked back at him from his seat next to Kakarott's youngest, who sat next to his mother, all their chairs facing the man behind the desk, he grinned just like his old man.

Vegeta was so proud.

"I think we should wait for Bulma." Kakarott's woman spoke shrilly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We've wasted enough time." The man nodded slowly-he wasn't sure who to be more afraid of.

"It seems..." Vegeta smirked, Chi-chi turning to scowl at him quickly. "That the boys have taken up fighting at recess."

"Goten!"

"But Mom-!"

"I told you not to fight at school! Was it Trunks who put you up to this!?"

Vegeta growled. "Who were they fighting?"

The teacher hesitated. "Well...well they were fighting each other..."

"Has any _other_ children died?"

"Died?!"

"Vegeta!"

The man tried to compose himself. "Well...no-no one has died..."

"Hurt?"

"N-No."

"Then why are we here?" He could practically hear his son smirk.

"But, but Mr. Briefs."

"I am not 'Mr. Briefs.'" The man stared, mouth slacking before he readjusted his glasses.

"But...Mr...Sir, they blew up a few trees and made a Goten size hole in the baseball fence."

"What is _baseball?_"

Vegeta enjoyed the way the man squirmed. "Well, base-baseball is-"

"Perhaps," Vegeta cut him off, "Perhaps Goten should have dodged." Trunks turned in his seat, eyes watching his father with awe. "If no one was hurt, no human child is dead," (Vegeta ignored Chi-Chi), "tell me why you're wasting my time."

The man gaped at him. "Son-kun went _through a fence_!"

"And your point?"

"Little boys don't _go through fences_, Vegeta." Chi-chi narrowed her eyes. Vegeta stood straight, his tail twitching causally. Chi-chi's eyes flickered with each flick his tail made.

"You know..." the man spoke quietly, eying the woman cautiously. "I don't understand how they aren't hurt." Vegeta watched with a raise brow, "It would have put _me_ in the hospital...going that velocity."

"And know you know you are weaker than a seven year old and a six year old." Vegeta raised his ki, making the man back farther into his seat.

"So we are done here now?" it wasn't really a question.

The man nodded quickly. "Yes." he said in a small voice.

"Come, boy." Vegeta pushed himself off the wall, watching as Trunks hoped out of his seat. Kakarott's son followed suit, despite his mothers screeching.

As Vegeta pushed open the front doors to the school Chi-Chi rounded him. "You know you can't just scare people into submission."

He smirked, "Funny, I think I just did."

Before the woman could yell, he was saved.

"Sorry I'm late!" Bulma came running towards them. "Is everything okay? How'd it go?"

"Dad took care of everything!" Trunks exclaimed, making Vegeta smirk widen as Chi-Chi scowled.

"Yeah! Vegeta got us out of trouble!" He felt the female was going to speak so he turned to the boys.

"I do not want my time wasted again!" he spoke harshly, but the boys smirked at one another. "If you wish to train, the either stay at home-"

"Vegeta!" Both women hissed.

"Or wait until you are out of the confounded place." he waved his hand half halfheartedly. "Play...kickball or something..." he said with distaste. He looked at his woman, who smiled fondly at him.

The boys grinned.

He stalked past his wife, smirking. "And you thought I couldn't handle something so trivial."

The loud woman screeched something to Bulma, but he ignored it, stalking off towards the parking lot before taking the to sky, his son and his friend close at his heels.


	17. Civilian Clothes

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voiced echoed through his chambers. She sounded exhasperated-_but then again..._Vegeta rolled his eyes, _she always did_.

Trunks was sitting on the toilet, swinging his legs, peering up at his father shyly. Vegeta could see uncertainty in his eyes.

They mirrored Vegeta's own.

"God! You're worse than Yamcha!" Trunks winced from his perch. Vegeta rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips. "Your mother forgets that her mumbling can be heard throughout the house."

"Yeah." Trunks' voice reminded him of a true Saiyans. Full of authority. "I know." Trunks glared at his father now, who glared back. It was better than looking at himself in the mirror. "Goten says he doesn't have to hear his mother's 'mummblings' at night."

Vegeta hadn't had a reason for this smirk for few years-the smirk of evil. "Well son, perhaps one day it will help you in the war of finding a suitible mate on this planet." Trunks made a face, making him laugh. "Kakarott's son will have no idea the proper noises of a satis-"

"_Dad_!" Trunks covered his ears, shaking his head. "I have told you we aren't talking about-_that_- ever again! I'm too young!"

Vegeta scoffed, looking at himself in the mirror again. "You are almost a man, Trunks."

"I'm nine."

"When I was your age-"

"Yeah, yeah, mass killings, destroying planets..." Trunks tried to sound bored. He tried to act like he didn't like hearing the exciting stories of his fathers past-but his eyes shown. "Heard it a thousand times."

Vegeta knew Trunks like them because Vegeta didn't sugarcoat them. He didn't say how he was ashamed of himself for what he did. He just states what it was (with slight embellishments).

"You look...fine...Dad."

Vegeta stared at himself in the mirror. He _hmphed_.

Fine was not the proper word. He was in a button down cotton shirt (black, as he agreed) with dark pants that Bulma had called 'jeans.' he wore brown leather boots that Trunks said he picked out.

"Maybe if you'd gotten a 'Saiyan Blue' shirt." Trunks said helpfully.

"Well, it's too late for that." Vegeta snapped. Trunks shrugged. Vegeta sighed. He promised Bulma.

The knob on the door shook violently. "You _locked_ the door!?" Bulma banged on the door. "Vegeta! We're going to be late! It took me _months_ to get this reservation!"

"You better go, Dad." Trunks mumbled. "You know how she gets."

"Yeah." Vegeta said, loud enough for the woman to hear. "When she gets bitchy, she gets loud."

Trunks tried his best to keep back his snicker. "Goten doesn't hear his dad say things about his mother that way."

"That's because Kakarott doesn't have a spine." Vegeta stood up straight, turning on his heel and stalked the two feet to the door. He ripped it off the hinges, making Bulma stagger back a few feet.

"It's about-" Bulma stopped, her mouth slightly agape. Her face reddened slightly. "Wow."

"He looks pretty weird, right Mom?" Trunks hopped off the toilet before scampering out of the room.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, woman!?"

Bulma smiled sweetly. "I think you look very nice." she crossed the room, kissing him on the cheek. "You know..." she said sweetly. Vegeta rose a brow. She usually didn't talk like this until after dinner. "We're running really late-you'll probably just have to fly us there." Vegeta grinned.

"It _has_ been a while."

"We'll be showing up in style." Bulma reasoned, smiling.

Vegeta's smirked widened, scooping up his woman, strolling towards the window. Her arms tightened around his neck as he ripped open the window and took flight.

III

AN: So this started out as a not father-son moment fic.

I was waiting forever on my boyfriend to get out of the shower so we could go places and it gave me the idea for this.

I like how it ended up even though it's not where I started. But that's the best part of stories:when they take you places you never meant to go.

But I didn't forget about Tails! (though this doesn't actually have his tail in it, I put it here anyways) I've been busy with other things and haven't had any ideas (well...ideas that weren't written down on paper...somewhere...) More to come!


	18. Traitor

Bulma entered the living room, still wiping the grease off her hands. The TV was playing some car chasing explosion movie with Vegeta's hair poking out from the couch. "I finished my maintenance." she called, rounding the couch.

She froze, smiling softly. Vegeta was sitting straight, chin propped on a closed fist that was against the arm rest. His eyes were close, his usual furrowed brow completely relaxed. Soft snores came from his direction.

_You really have been pushing yourself too hard..._she sighed. She eased herself on the opposite side of the couch, sighing heavily as her muscles relaxed. He body ached slightly from her maintenance on the gravity room. _We don't want it blowing up again_. Bulma looked over to Vegeta again, who didn't seem to realize she was there. _Either he is so far gone he can't sense me or he doesn't care. Probably doesn't care_. She ignored the warmth that spread in her chest at the thought as she pushed the smile away. She reached for the remote that sat on the middle cushion, turning the volume down before flipping through the channels. Landing on a sappy romantic comedy.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Slowly drifting to sleep.

III

She jumped slightly at the feel of something on her hand. Her eyes scanned the room before the she remembered where she fell asleep. She was still in the living room, the romantic comedy still on the TV, Vegeta still snoozing next to her.

She looked down at her hand and butterflies exploded as she held back an excited whine.

In the few minutes she was asleep, his tail had grown back. It had taken over the middle cushion and was tapping her hand methodically. Let a few fingers brush the end. Vegeta sighed, still asleep, sinking lower in the couch. Bulma smiled widely as she let her fingers become a bit more brave, skimming the top a little more. Vegeta didn't seem to mind as his tail uncurled it self more, moving closer to Bulma. She smiled and leaned back, letting her fingers run the last foot of the tail softly. Her attention went to the movie, very aware of the small tapping of the end of the tail against her leg, she assume contently.

She felt sleep coming over her. She shrugged. _I'll deal with the consequences of touching his tail when he wakes up...I don't care._ Her fingers curled lightly around it, thumb still moving. The tail curled a bit more around her legs, but didn't try to escape her grasp.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

III

Vegeta blinked warily as he straightened up on the couch. _When the hell did I fall asleep!? Is that woman done with her-_Vegeta froze as he felt something next to him. He growled to himself, cursing that he let someone get so close while he slept. He turned his head, and was shocked to see the purple haired woman using him as a pillow. Her head was against his shoulder, her arm looped in his (no doubt what woke him up). Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. She was wearing her dirty jumpsuit-the one she only wore when she was working. He frowned, "What makes you think you can do this?" he cursed himself. Why was he whispering?

It was then when he noticed something. Like something clicked in his brain. _Dammit..._He looked to see his tail wrapped securely around her. It probably dragged her from the other side of the couch.

"Traitor." he murmured, slumping back against the couch. He thought of his options: picking himself up, jostling her, probably making her yell loudly.

Or he could sit there, wait for her to wake up and then yell at her for being so close, or he could yell now and wake her up. He looked at her again. He lifted his free hand to her face, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. She sighed, snuggling more into him. He retracted his hand fast, heart pounding in his chest. He frowned, ignoring his mind's comment about how _soft_ she was.

He looked towards the Television, sighing. Or he could just wait until she woke up and left before he got off the couch.

He sighed. The screen showed two humans (he supposed a man and a woman), latching onto each other, moaning and pulling off clothes. "Just what in the hell do you watch, wo-" he felt his face heat up as he looked over to her, pausing when he noticed the small smile on her face.

"I should kill you." he murmured, settling back on the couch, propping his head on his fist, closing his eyes. He'd rather think of battle strategies than what this-this _pornography_.

Vegeta didn't realize he'd fallen back asleep until he woke up feeling cold.

He scowled, pulling himself up from the couch and stalking towards his living quarters. He needed to take care of his little traitor before he went back to training.


	19. 8:45

Bulma sat across from her mother. Both women had their fingers gripped a bit too tightly against their steaming hot coffee mugs. Empty desert plates lay forgotten as they pressed the steaming mug to their lips, smirking at one another.

It was almost 8:45.

Bulma felt her heart race in anticipation.

The sounds of moving upstairs made her jump slightly. Her mother simply tutted against her cup before taking a small sip, setting the cup down and standing. She pressed the invisible wrinkles out of her dress as she strolled to the oven, her hips sashaying as she walked.

Bulma watched her mother bend over, pulling a large roast out of the oven. She wondered if that would ever be her; a house wife. She tried to picture herself in her mother's clothes, moving easily around the kitchen like she moved around the laboratory. Bulma could barely manage a sandwich, let alone a roast.

She tried to think of these things-about her future and not the sounds coming down the hallway-small pads of feet-graceful, elegant.

Princely.

_Luckily, Yamcha could live off sandwiches. _Bulma thought as the sounds of feet moved from wooden floors of the hallway to the laminated kitchen. She swallowed thickly as her throat dried as she stole a glance up.

She shuddered as Vegeta strolled past.

"Here, Vegeta, Sweetheart!" Bulma had to admit that her mother could play it cool in any situation-not something she inherited. "Slow roasted, but with a little 'oink' still left in it!" her mother laughed, probably a little higher than she meant to.

Bulma barely registered the grunt of approval from Vegeta. She was too focused on his back.

His god-like back.

His shoulder muscle's muscles twitched. Each inch of his tan skin held a rigidity-a firmness that made Bulma take a big gulp of coffee. It was so smooth, yet so hard. She soaked in the sight-like she did every night at 8:45-greedily.

Though Vegeta's shoulder's were impressive, chiseled-_ripped for fucks sake_- the small of his back seemed so vulnerable. So smooth, almost like her own.

It was her favorite part really.

"How was your shower?" she asked casually, watching the beads of water drip from his hair, rolling down his-

Vegeta turned swiftly to the table, making Bulma's eyes snap up to his. "You're tail grew back today?"

He frowned, plopping down in the chair to her right.

"Last night."

She hummed as she watched it flick behind him. She knew he had control over it-he kept it in check most of the time. But as she watched his eyes dilate slightly as Bulma's mother put a knife and fork between them, his tail wrapped itself slightly around her mother before slithering away.

It's Vegeta's strange way of saying 'thank-you.'

Her mom's usual cheery 'no, thank you!' came out a bit like a purr.

Her mother winked at her before taking her place on the other side of Vegeta.

They watched him eat.

Muscles twitching slightly with every movement.

Bulma had taken to watching his thigh muscle. Despite spending a majority of her youth with a Saiyan man, she never got to...properly appreciate how a muscle in their leg bulged out. She licked her lips, forcing her eyes up his ribs (_do men really have muscles there?_), up his arms, pausing at his neck before moving to his face.

She cleared her throat. "Gravity room alright?" it sounded lame, but Vegeta wouldn't notice the small whine in her voice.

He grunted. "It is adequate for now."

"Bots?"

He paused. She watched as gears turned in his head. "They will need replacing tomorrow."

"I can fix them tonig-"

He shook his head-his neck muscles pulsing slightly. "No point. I will have them destroyed regardless by tomorrow."

"Now, don't go blowing up my hard work for the hell of it!" she snapped, forgetting about his physique for a moment. "You wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't asked! And came bitching to me tomorrow about it!"

"The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't _bitch_!"

"What would you call this!?"

Bulma didn't know when it happened, but they were both standing, nose to nose. His right hand held the roast bone menacingly, juices dripping on the floor.

She scowled, but her inner self was screaming/swooning over the _heat_ he emitted.

"I am simply trying to keep you from wasting your time." he said lowly. It came out as a growl, but from the way his tail was slithering under her mini-skirt to her bare thigh, she didn't think he was really mad. "It will give you time to work on a more _adequate_ piece of equipment."

"Don't give me that shit." she put her hands on her hips. "You just want to blow it up."

His smirk mad her heart drop and her knees threaten to buckle. "And what if I do?" his voice oozed with the challenged threat. "What are you going to do about it?"

She smirked, moving in closer. The front of her shirt brushed his bare chest. Warning bells were going off as she felt his tail tighten on her, his hand brushing her wrist. "I'll just have to actually try." her voice was almost a whisper.

"You think you could defeat me?" his voice had dropped to as his fingers-_his fucking fingers had more muscle in them than me_.

She snorted as her stomach erupted into a thousand butterflies. "Like it would be hard?"

"You're intelligence will be the end of you." she felt each puff of breath from him on her lips. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back up again.

"The end of you, maybe." she barely spoke as his hand gripped her forearm gently.

His smirk as soft, "I think not, wo-"

"_What the hell is going on here!?_" There was a large crash. Bulma stumbled back as Vegeta pushed her roughly away, his tail curling around her waist to keep her from falling until it was out of reach.

Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder. Guilt washed over her like a Tsunami. "Ya-Yamcha!"

Vegeta's tail was lifting Bulma's mother off the floor as Vegeta took a giant bite out of his roast. He scowled at Yamcha. It wasn't a 'you just ruined something' scowl, a normal 'pathetic human' scowl Vegeta wore usually.

Yamcha gawked at Vegeta.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Vegeta looked to her before shrugging. "I don't know what-"

"And you!" Bulma was about to defend herself (pathetically) when she realized he was talking to her mother. "Why are you letting him walk around like this?!"

Bulma lifted a brow before looking to Vegeta, gasping loudly.

8:45

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

Vegeta took a large chunk out of roast before slamming the bare bone of the table.

"You're not wearing any clothes!" Yamcha hissed. Yamcha looked around, blinking at Bulma. "And Bulma's here!"

Vegeta looked over to Bulma before back to her boyfriend. "You're _bitching_ because I'm not wearing garments?"

"I don't know how Freeza did things, but on Earth we always wear clothes!" Yamcha tried not to take in everything, but it was hard to do.

It was all out there.

_All of it_.

Before anyone else could speak, Bulma heard her mother clear her voice loudly. "Well! I don't think _anyone_ was expecting you home so soon Yamcha!" she was cheery, but a little short breathed. "Why don't we all get..." she cleared her throat, "'more comfortable' and I'll make some cookies!" Bulma looked between the two men and her mother before her mind snapped back into place.

"Yes! Cookies! Yes, come on, Yamcha. You need a shower!" she bound to him, looping her arm through his.

"And you have fresh clothes on your bed, young man!" Bulma was sure her mother was the only one able to usher Vegeta anywhere. "You just go ahead and put those little shorts on at least and come back down for some after workout cookies! Chocolate chip!" she shooed him out, patting his bare rear-end out of the kitchen. Vegeta's eyes met Bulma's for a moment-she felt the tip of his tail brush her leg lightly before he was gone.

"Do you let him do that!?" Yamcha asked as Vegeta left and Yamcha pulled her towards their living area. "Just walk around naked?"

Bulma shrugged. "It's the first time I've ever seen it."

III

Bulma's mother leaned against the counter after the kid's left, pressing a hand to her chest, willing her heart to slow down. She fanned her self for a moment before she started moving around the kitchen.

She smiled brightly to herself as she heard Bulma lie to Yamcha.

She let out a small squeak. "Those two will make such cute babies."

III

AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I didn't mean for all that S.T.

Or for it to be so long. But sometimes things just happen when you don't expect them. Bulma got a bit out of hand (when does she not though)

I'm frustrated because I bought Sims 2 Ikea expansion pack today (yes today, not five years ago) for $2 and not only odes it not work, but it also has completely destroyed my sims 2 game. why? BECAUSE EA SUCKS AND THINKS I PIRATED IT BECAUSE I HAVE A CD BURNER! The only useful thing I've seen online is actually dl a illegal copy of it. ;/

Waste of $2.

And with my new computer, I don't have any back up restoration file (because I am stupid, that's why) so i can't restore my computer to a previous point because there isn't one.

I might just back up all my important stuff (basically my stories) and then try.

I can't even uninstall, reinstall anything.

It's stupid.

Oh! I guess I'll say it...I have a Tumblr now. But I don't really post things (though I say I will, I know myself).

Tumblr is amazing (at times). So many pictures! :D :D :D


	20. enough

AN: This might be a bit steamy for some.

For others not steamy enough.

You've been warned.

III

"Enough!"

Their lips crash as his hands grabbed the back of her neck and her leg, pulling her roughly against him. Her hands found the back of his neck as she clamored and clawed, wrapping her legs around him. Her mouth was open and his tongue inside her mouth, battling with hers before her legs were firmly locked behind him, his hands under her thighs as he carried her.

Her head spun as her hands found his hair, moaning at _finally_ being able to touch it. To _know_ how it stood up. If it was course (of course not. Thick, but soft. Not conditioner soft though. Manly soft. Vegeta soft.) She pressed her breast against him as she pulled harshly on his hair. He growled, tightening his grip on her thighs as she ground into his already hardening erection. He kicked open a door, ripping it off the hinges as her nails trailed down his scalp, down his neck.

Their kiss broke and she lapped at his jaw, his neck as he walked with focus into the room.

Something curled around her waist, flinging her across the room, landing roughly on something almost soft, rattling it harshly. She usually would have yelled at him-he'd broken another door-_her door_- but as his tail threw her on the bed, his hand hand ripped her jumpsuit off her, leaving her in her black laced thong and white cover shirt.

She watched him survey her from the edge of the bed for a moment. Time seemed to stop. _Would he go through with it? There was still time_-

He growled loudly before crawling on the bed, stalking towards her. He kissed up her leg, pausing for a beat to singe off her lacy garment with ki that almost burned her skin.

She moaned loudly, desire building up in her as her body felt like it was full of a liquid fire.

His tongue darted out at her breast, flicking the bud, making her shutter before his mouth found hers again.

His calloused fingers ran up her side, pausing to grip her breast.

He felt his warm member against him.

"When did you take your-"

"Don't ask stupid questions, woman." he said roughly before kissing her neck, making her mewl weakly. She reached down, wrapping her fingers around his erection, making him freeze.

She looked at his face, smirking. His eyes were closed, his arms shaking to hold himself about her.

He took a few shaky breathes.

She stroked slowly, watching as his mouth flew open.

"How long?" she whispered.

"Don't...ask..." he took a shaky breath before opening his eyes. "Stupid...woman..." she smirked, squeezing gently.

A low rumble filled the room as Vegeta captured her lips with his, his tail lifting her waist to his. He pulled back to look at her. She felt a sharp jolt as butterflies erupted in her stomach. His face was slightly flushed, his breath hitched slightly as he trembled under her touch. Bulma swallowed thickly as he dipped down, kissing the nape of her neck with open mouth kisses. She moaned his name, giving him a few swift strokes. He hummed in approval as one hand lifted off the bed and moved down to her sex. She felt his fingers brush against it and they both moaned.

"Move." he barked.

Her fingers weren't free of his member a beat before he thrust into her.

She gasped loudly, wrapping her legs tightly around him.

"God-damnit." he whispered before looking at her, slightly dazed.

She bucked her hips. "Move."

He didn't need to be told twice.

III

AN: Short and sweet.

I know it's what you all have been waiting for.

So there.

I think I'll do a more...detailed one and put it on...another site...I know are sticklers about content.

So I'll figure it out.

Until next time!

zzzzz...


	21. Experiment

Bulma was a woman of science. It was in her nature to be...curious.

She had always known that Goku was a strange creature. I mean...he had a _tail_. Little boys didn't have tails (well...except Gohan. But she chalked that up to genetics.) But there were some things that she couldn't test with her small, now large friend.

But now, she had a new test subject.

"What in the hell is this!? Poison?" Vegeta snarled. He sniffed the glass she offered him.

She sighed. "It's called 'Apple Cider.' You know apple, right?"

He looked at her disgustingly. "Do not patronize me, woman." he sniffed it again. "It's not just apples." he looked at her skeptically. "What else is in there?"

She leaned back on her heels. "Well, you know there's sugar...and cinnamon...you know cin-"

"_Woman."_ he said dangerously.

She crossed her arms, "And something called 'allspice.'" she huffed. "Don't worry, my mom uses it in half the food she makes." She watched as he sniffed again.

"What else?"

"Um...nutmeg? I think?" he glared at her and she sighed dramatically, plucking the drink from his hand and taking a sip. It instantly warmed her insides and stopped her knees from shaking. "See? Safe. I just want to see what you think of it since _I _made it."

He rolled his eyes. "Then I doubt it's edible."

Despite herself, despite knowing better, she smacked in stomach. Unlike with her EX boyfriend, she put in all her muscles, though he didn't even seem to notice it.

He did smirk, taking a slow sip.

She watched with baited breath.

He shrugged. "It's acceptable." he downed the rest of the tall glass in one go.

She grinned manically. "How about another? I made lots. Two barrels!" she motioned for him to follow her into the back yard.

He looked at her warily before following her into the back yard.

III

Four hours later, the sun was setting and Bulma decided her experiment wasn't going as plan, but it did have minimal success, so she considered it a victory.

Vegeta's cheeks were slightly flush, but that _could_ be because of the 1000 push ups he was doing. She made note of how his muscles twitched (for scientific purposes) and how he allowed her to sit very close. Close enough that his tail was stroking her breast fondly.

She grinned sheepishly, taking a larger swig of cider than she probably should have (for scientific purposes).

Vegeta stopped at push up1954. He rolled back on his haunches, his tail plucking the drink from her hand and pulling it to him.

She almost giggled. He downed the rest, smacking his lips in a very _un_-Vegeta like way. "Are you sure there is nothing else in this concoction of yours?" she was delighted to see his eyes were slightly dilated. And they should be-he drank a whole damn barrel.

"No." she squeaked, hiding her smile. "Nothing else_._" _Except 6 gallons of Rum in each 10 gallon barrel._

It was a bit much, she had to admit. But as long as the Prince hadn't had apple cider before (which really didn't seem like an intergalactic drink) and didn't know what rum tasted like (once again, not an intergalactic drink) she was sure her experiment on seeing whether you could get a Saiyan drunk would work out smoothly.

She'd only had a few glasses and was already fuzzy from the drink, but it didn't seem to affect Vegeta too much.

_Except for his tail_. He usually kept his tail in check, but even now, it roamed over her body nonchalantly, causing butterflies to erupt as it flicked at her upper thigh, poking under her skirt.

He held out the drink. "More." his body was covered in sweat and Bulma hoped his dehydrated state would make this a little easier. She stumbled up, sashaying her hips as she walked towards where her barrels of cider were. She couldn't help but smirk as she felt his gaze on her the whole time. She ladled the drink into the cup (where did her cup roll off to?) taking a sip before filling it to the brim and sauntering back over to him.

He watched her the whole time, snatching the drink out her hand, drinking heavily from it. Never taking his eyes off her.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. His face seemed to flush more, as his eyes narrowed. His tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her hard into his lap.

"There is some kind of poison in this, isn't there. Their faces were mere centimeters away. His words were _finally_ starting to slur slightly as he looked at her.

She tried to scowl. "No-not..._poison_." His hands gripped the back of her head.

"What?" he seethed.

"Rum...it's alcohol." She lifted her chin. "I was wondering how much faster Saiyan's metabolism could break down alcohol than humans." Really, she just wanted to get him drunk, but that's besides the point.

"What does it do?"

Bulma felt her fingers trail up his chest. He didn't protest. "Well, it makes you feel the way you do right now. All fuzzy and..." she swallowed. "wanting to do something you normally wouldn't want to do."

His eyes pierced hers. He was watching her lips. "Like this." he pulled him the back of her head roughly and smashed his lips to hers. She moaned, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mouth was open and his tongue slid against hers. Her body was electric as she pressed herself fully against him.

As quickly as he kissed her he pulled back, pushing her off him. His face was fully flushed and he looked away. "Then your experiment was for nothing." he huffed, curling his tail around his waist. "I do not feel such things."

He stalked into the house.

She grinned.

_Success._


End file.
